


激情对线引发的血案

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America fuck himself, Just watch Russia&China make love, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: 美利坚听从上司的安排打电话给中国，然而他看到……
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	激情对线引发的血案

**Author's Note:**

> ·预警！预警！预警！  
> -很雷，天雷，极其雷，不喜欢立刻点叉别辣眼睛  
> -涉及时政梗，纯粹玩梗  
> -米米总受，背景板露中互攻，黑三角之间只有py交易的肮脏设定  
> -因为有时差的关系，所以只能米米DIY，露中视奸的严谨设定（x

事情还要从那一通电话说起。  
那是一个早晨，阿尔弗雷特想起昨天上司与其他国会成员关于医疗费用的吵架——不，会议，感觉今天又是忙碌的一天。身心疲惫的他看了眼自己的日程表，发现除了日常的会议安排外，还有一个应约电话要去完成。  
准确的来说，是根据上司安排，必须得打给王耀的电话。  
这个月肺炎还有经济问题，作为国家意识的他都重感冒几个星期了。他想起去年仅仅几面在国际会议上见到王耀谈条件时，王耀面无表情地听完后毫不留情地签下加关税的文件的样子。现在他自己这副病恹恹的模样，肯定电话打过去后能得到的是王耀讥讽地嘲笑。  
阿尔弗雷特觉得今天做的最愚蠢的一件事，就是走进视频通话会议间，和王耀打了这通电话。  
他打开通话软件，发现王耀的账号早就显示在线了，最新的个性签名是：打我电话先预约！先预约啊！不然打不进来！看来因为最近的病毒，王耀的电话天天被别的国家打爆了。  
他还没看完其他人发送的留言，软件就弹出王耀的电话信息在屏幕右下角晃来晃去。“你晚到了5分钟，不是说好这个时间通话吗。”一接电话阿尔弗雷特看到的就是王耀不耐烦的脸加上准备开骂的表情。  
“抱歉啊，hero昨晚事情有点多，今天起晚了。”阿尔弗雷特随便找个理由搪塞过去，他实在不好说出自己是根据上司意思才约好打的电话。  
王耀显然无视了按照惯例要随便客套几句废话的做法，单刀直入地说：“不就是减医疗用品的关税要你们商量这么晚？看来你上司是真的爱钱啊。”  
“要不是去年你把农产品税调上去，我们也不至于上调别的税率来制衡。这是公平！”  
王耀没好气道：“你想想是谁先开始加关税的？现在买不到东西了来怪我，我看你是被你上司调教得太好了。”  
阿尔弗雷特听王耀提到他上司，想起本来打电话的目的。他说：“话说王耀，我听说你们现在口罩的产能翻了十倍了吧。”  
“怎么？你现在想要口罩，要看你能出多少钱。”  
阿尔弗雷特觉得这简直是不可理喻。他都已经重感冒了，而王耀竟然还想要他出钱？他听王嘉龙说，这几天王耀在他那劣质的山寨推特网站微博上每隔几天就发“哈哈哈，美股熔断了”“美股第二次熔断了”“很好，今晚美股又双叒熔断了，睡觉”这样的动态，不仅王嘉龙对这些留言无从下手找不到地方抹黑，连阿尔弗雷特对王耀这种看戏态度也觉得火大。  
和一个幸灾乐祸的对手谈生意，需要交出多少筹码才能谈好呢？深受商业大亨上司感染的阿尔弗雷特知道要对手肯合作，首先就要先投其所好，接着找到对方把柄才能让对方进一步妥协，从而施压，最后达成自己的目的。  
阿尔弗雷特知道现在的王耀几乎没有把柄，之前看他因为病毒和经济面无血色的样子现在基本好的差不多了，甚至可以说生龙活虎。而且最近因为其他国家受到病毒的影响，全世界巴不得王耀出口多点医疗用品救助，可以说没有几个致命点能拿捏了。  
性爱录像带。阿尔弗雷特脑海闪过这个词。  
这是他家两党的人在抹黑对手时候常用的手段，如果没有比一件性爱丑闻要严重的事情，那就再多几件，比如萝莉岛。通过性爱录像带来威胁对手，阿尔弗雷特可谓是精通。  
“我说王耀，这种时候还要谈钱不太好吧。”阿尔弗雷特解开了自己的领带。  
王耀不耐烦说：“难道你还想我送？是不是要顺便帮你把墙也给免费建了？”  
西装外套已经脱掉，领带也扔到一边了，阿尔弗雷特边解开第二个纽扣边说：“不用了，墨西哥那婊子昨天和我说把边境关了，他妈的我的墙都白建了。”  
“哦，那你到底想怎么出价，快决定吧我都准备睡觉了……等等，你脱衣服干什么！”王耀看着阿尔弗雷特把自己的白色衬衫纽扣全部解开，露出胸口一块结实的肌肉。  
“除了金钱，你应该很乐意看到一个国家为你进行色情服务。”他换了一个能够在镜头前尽量展现自己身体的角度，让自己的全身都能被王耀看到。  
王耀骂着：“你脑子进水了吧。”但是他却没有关掉电话，进一步观察阿尔弗雷特会做什么。  
阿尔弗雷特把上衣留着，故意没有完全脱下。他知道这种半遮半掩的上半身在脱衣舞娘酒吧里最能打动顾客的兴致，事实上他以往陪不同的名流去类似的色情派对，里面的应召女郎也是这样干的。  
他把自己的皮带解开，拉下西装长裤，露出星条旗图案的内裤。“没想到你真是自恋，原来还真的有国家把自己国旗的图案穿到内裤上。”王耀说。  
“是啊，前几天我看到在推特上看到你家的人说，我的国旗很适合做内裤的图案。”阿尔弗雷特已经把裤子脱下了，此刻他身上只剩下解开的白衬衫和下身的平角裤，还有脚上灰色的长筒袜。  
王耀在屏幕那边拿起茶杯喝了口水，可以看到他在自己的卧室，应该是真的准备睡觉。阿尔弗雷特在自己的内裤前划了个圈，盯着屏幕说：“那么亲爱的老板，你想看到什么服务呢？”  
“原来这就是传说中的色情直播服务，果然太刺激了对未成年人身心健康造成影响，一定要被和谐。”王耀答非所问。  
阿尔弗雷特心想王耀的态度不像是兴致起来的样子，从他的表情中看不出这个对手的反应。  
不像是那个急躁的俄国佬。他想。  
“要不这样，根据你的表演来扣除费用价格。”王耀的声音传过来。  
阿尔弗雷特想了下，觉得应该不会有问题，反正他有的是办法增加自己服务的时长。他尝试将手指伸进自己的口腔，同时上下嘴唇同时用力，像是侍奉别人一样对待自己，发出了旖旎的水渍声。  
“你的吻技不错，就是含自己的手指真是太可惜了。”  
阿尔弗雷特没有停下吮吸自己手指的动作，他含糊地问：“想要我含你那玩意吗？爸爸。”  
听到这词，王耀眉头一挑。“首先，不是我想要。而是你必须。”他命令阿尔弗雷特，“闭上你的眼睛，把手指伸到喉咙。想象你含的是根七英寸的阴茎。”  
阿尔弗雷特照做了。他深吸一口气，把手指伸进口腔的数量增加到三根，并且让中指特意往自己的扁桃腺上玩弄。水声越来越大了，阿尔弗雷特庆幸前几天自己才剪过指甲，不然现在肯定更加难受。因为长时间被手指填充的原因，他的嘴巴已经几分钟没有闭上了，嘴角的口水不受控制地流到下巴，一丝一丝地滴在胸口上。  
妈的，自己深喉自己的感觉真是奇妙。  
“然后，另一只手去挑逗你的乳头，想象在我按着你的头，同时扯你的胸膛。”王耀继续命令，阿尔弗雷特能听到他的声音开始变粗。  
看来是上钩了，他得意地想。  
于是阿尔弗雷特加紧了手上的动作，他把全身的重量靠在椅子上，让自己的双手不依靠任何地方都能够平稳在镜头前“表演”。他用手指轻轻略过左乳，食指不紧不慢地在乳头上打圈，感受到身体器官慢慢变得僵硬后，他开始用两根手指夹着，一点一点往外扯。一阵既吃痛但是微妙的爽袭击阿尔弗雷特的大脑，配合从嘴角流下去的口水润滑到胸口，渐渐也没那么痛了，取而代之的是愉悦的快感。  
阿尔弗雷特眯着眼，他听到王耀那边传来琐琐碎碎的声音，不太清楚他在干什么。但是，下一个命令很快就到了：“隔着内裤……嗯，是这样。然后开始……按摩你的阴茎。”王耀的声音时断时续，难道他也已经动情了？是时候开始找出他的把柄了，阿尔弗雷特想。  
“爸爸，你觉得我的表现如何。”阿尔弗雷特故意挑逗王耀，“没有你那灵活的双手，我的佛罗里达州很想念被你握着的感觉。”  
“哼哼，没错我也觉得。”扬声器传来了别人的声音，这声音阿尔弗雷特十分熟悉，可以说熟悉到做梦都能梦见。“好久不见，阿尔弗。”是伊万那个俄罗斯人。  
妈的，为啥这个该死的俄国佬会在王耀的房间。阿尔弗雷特第一反应是没想到打个电话能发现这两个红色联盟国家的床上交易，第二反应是发现自己的自慰秀在这两个对头眼前进行了。  
“原来是我打扰你们两个的前戏，那还真的不好意思。”阿尔弗雷特已经勃起，他内裤上的突出撑得上面的红白条纹放大了数倍。“接下来我应该听谁的呢，是让我看着你们两个做爱还是你们看着我自己做？”  
“那当然是两个都听。”王耀解释，“讨好了我意味着你能够谈妥生意，讨好了他意味着能够取悦我。对吧，伊万？”  
只见视频通话的镜头渐渐移动，应该是王耀把手机挪到了另一个位置，画面里出现了伊万的高大身影。这个俄罗斯人肩上搭着一条浴巾，浅金色的头发滴落着水珠到肩上，看样子是刚洗完澡。“看到阿尔弗对你谄媚的样子，我心情好了不少呢。”  
“听到了没有，阿尔弗雷特。”王耀把镜头拉回来，盯着他。“乖，听我的话。先让你海绵体硬起来再说。”  
阿尔弗雷特听罢，心想当初拉拢王耀去恶心俄国佬就是招错误的选择，谁能想到现在这个俄罗斯人在他的男友面前装起了人畜无害的小熊，用甜言蜜语和实际行动把王耀哄得出钱出力。简直和当初他的床上把自己折磨得半死的斯拉夫暴君不是一个人！  
看来二十多年前被自己干掉的苏联还活着，王耀毫不保留地把自己的后背露出给伊万就是最好的证明。可惜两个当事人肯定是受刺激太大了，均否认他们还是红色联盟的事实。  
“耀，你不应该对阿尔弗这么温柔。”伊万冷笑，他慢条斯理地说：“他的身体能比你想象中更能承受，也更加可爱。”  
王耀没有理伊万的建议，他只是盯着屏幕对阿尔弗雷特说：“动手吧，美国男孩。”  
阿尔弗雷特咬了咬牙，把自己湿漉漉的手指往内裤上抚摸。他另一只手仍在抚慰自己的乳头，只不过这次换成了右乳。在前一轮的抚摸下，他的双乳早就挺立起来，变得无比敏感。虽说现在王耀命令的是阿尔弗雷特按摩自己的下半身，实际上阿尔弗雷特心里却想着怎么做能进一步让自己的胸口感到舒服。  
“唔嗯——”阿尔弗雷特的喉咙处传出满足的呻吟。  
作为一个男人，他知道怎么取悦自己的身体。但是现在面临的情况有些复杂，被另一个人看着的情况下，还不得不听从他的命令去宽慰别的地方，阿尔弗雷特觉得有些难受了。  
“求求你，爸爸。我已经硬了，让我脱下内裤吧。”阿尔弗雷特舔了舔嘴角，哀求王耀。  
屏幕前的镜头转到了拍摄一个枕头，王耀不知道把手机放在哪了。阿尔弗雷特听到那头传来拍打的声音，看样子是一个人在打另外一个的屁股。他们就这样开始做爱，不管我了吗？他想。  
过了好一会儿，直到阿尔弗雷特开始喘出大气，声音忍不住变成琐碎的呻吟后，扬声器里王耀的声音再次传来：  
“脱下你的内裤，把你的腿分开，放到桌子上。”  
阿尔弗雷特想了想，他模仿同性色情直播里的主播那样，把内裤扯到自己的一条腿上，这样看客能够在一览无遗的情况下还能增添点情趣。  
“想看些什么，我的爸爸们。”他把腰往前挪了挪，特地将屁股抬高。  
俄罗斯人的声音传来，还带着点气音。“从最简单的开始，忘了我以前怎么教你的吗？你得先学会让自己射精。”  
明白了，阿尔弗雷特想。这是那个俄罗斯人最喜欢的方式，以前他们每次见面忍不住来一发的时候，伊万总喜欢用他的精液来润滑和扩张，毕竟比起找凡士林，这样更最方便。  
就是事前太麻烦了。  
阿尔弗雷特闭上眼睛，用自己湿润的手指一点一点地摸索着洞口，心里祈祷自己的口水能够足够撑开屁股，不然刚刚的深喉就白费了。  
“你的抚摸的地方不对，看来平时太少舔别人的老二。”王耀边说着边带有接吻的水渍声，阿尔弗雷特想他们这对炮友现在应该开始第二场了。“握着你的阴茎，从顶端开始。”  
他抬了抬头，知道为啥王耀这样指示——因为柱体的顶端因为刚才的前戏和现在的撸动，已经硬到挺起，流出清液。这些是必不可少的润滑剂。阿尔弗雷特见过不少国家怎么取悦他，让他取悦别人的次数可寥寥无几，这方面的经验他还是第一次。  
之前欧洲那几个老家伙是怎么做的呢？他回想起元旦时候参加的一个派对，当时的弗朗西斯……对，是说脏话来着。  
“爸爸……嗯，好舒服。”他模仿着男妓被别人干到升天时常见的台词，“你看我都开始流出不少水了……我真想把它们塞到我的洞里……唔，我也想你们的老二一起塞进去？”  
“做的好，乖孩子。”伊万说，“不过你还没有满足我的要求，是不是想要惩罚了呢？”  
阿尔弗雷特与伊万打了这么多年交道，对他喜欢在床上做什么一清二楚。他故意挑衅地对伊万说：“没错，我已经很久没被你斥责了。我那淫荡的洞可想念你的棍子……唔唔，嗯……”说着说着，他手上的动作越来越快，和伊万一来一回的斗嘴激起身体更大的兴致。  
“你应该很久没听我说‘爸爸来操你了，宝贝’。”  
“虽然只能看着，但是比起亲自操你，我觉得看着你只能自己忍不住欲望操自己更有意思。”  
“你左手的速度加快了，可右手却不怎么样。听话，用食指和中指把洞口打开，慢慢伸进去……”  
阿尔弗雷特大脑里一片空白，他快要被情欲支配了。“哈啊……是的，我会听话……哈……亲爱的爸爸。”  
除了被宽慰的阴茎，阿尔弗雷特的后穴根据伊万的指示，已经能够放入一个手指。有了前列腺液的润滑，后穴从不适应异物的试探，到已经来去自如地让他的两根手指试探。  
“你快要……嗯嗯……受不了了吧。”王耀边喘息边说，“接下来，你应该……开始玩后面了。”  
阿尔弗雷特猜他们肯定是上下半场的体位互换过来，这回应该是伊万在取悦王耀。不过琢磨他们两个在床上的关系对他而言有什么用呢，反正现在他要取悦他们两个。“好的，我听话……”他回答道。  
“不，你这不是听话……”王耀努力集中自己的意识，命令阿尔弗雷特：“你表现得还不够下流……就像被十来个人调教完一样……任人宰割的小绵羊……”  
伊万插入了他们的对话，他说：“那我表现好吗，耀。”声音听起来有点像小孩的撒娇。  
阿尔弗雷特几乎能想到王耀一边坐在伊万身上，一边搂着他的脖子，像是在不听话的小孩面前表扬乖巧的孩子一样的画面了。因为他听到王耀说：“当然可以，我的小熊玩偶，比起阿尔……你简直不能再贴心。”这极度引起了阿尔弗雷特的嫉妒情绪。  
明明他和伊万都是军事强国，伊万还就在王耀边上，同样都是面临实力雄厚的潜在威胁，王耀能毫不吝啬的对伊万开出的条件立刻接受，而对他就要想方设法地难为自己，甚至现在连上司安排的要求都不得不通过一场色情直播来讨好王耀。  
“不，求你原谅我……我的好爸爸。”阿尔弗雷特带着点哭音，他觉得自己快要高潮了。“不要只看着他……求你看看我。”  
王耀没有理他，阿尔弗雷特只能加深插进后穴的深度，加大呻吟的声音，希望能让屏幕另一端的王耀听见。  
后穴渐渐能放下整根手指，阿尔弗雷特一度甚至摸索到了他的前列腺。他深吸一口气，双指狠狠地摩擦着这个部位。“嗯啊……啊啊……”果然按摩前列腺所得到的的快感比前面要强十来倍，从龟头流出的清液越来越多，甚至因为对阴茎做的活塞运动，体液飞溅到桌子上。  
“哈、啊……到最里面了，你能看到我吗、我的好爸爸……”阿尔弗雷特爽到眼泪都出来了，可没有王耀的下一步命令，他不能让自己这么快结束——他必须让屏幕对面的老板看到做生意的诚意。他泪汪汪地盯着屏幕，仍然看不到王耀的身影，只看到那个可恶的斯拉夫人可恶的声音说：“他的身体还能继续，先不用管他、我想先让你满足。”  
求求你们了，先让我高潮吧。阿尔弗雷特脑子里的声音喊。  
“嗯唔……爸爸，你的玩意在我里面动的厉害，我快受不了了——”他手指一边抽插后穴，为了能延续自己的动情时间，他刻意放慢了撸动阴茎的速度。可这也太折磨人了。  
伊万可能是看他这副可怜的模样玩心大起，故意说：“你应该说点别的话来吸引他的注意，不然别想着能满足你的请求。”  
“嗯啊、是的……我应该说、我是您忠实的看门犬、您的应召女郎、您的性爱玩具……唔……”  
他的腰部颤抖着，平坦的小腹因为快感受不了刺激左右摇摆，好像渴望得到最终的释放。阿尔弗雷特的嘴巴明明已经没有了异物的深入，然而因为快感的冲击，不得不张开嘴唇汲取空气，嘴角的银丝再一次不争气地顺着他的下巴滴落。“您喜欢吗？我的里面是不是让你很爽、您操的我很用力……嗯、嗯啊！”  
阿尔弗雷特的腰部突然一震，好像刚刚碰到了哪个神经分布极多的地方，以至于呻吟的尾音都带着诱人的欢愉。  
然而这时候，却传来了王耀的声音。  
“停下。”  
“什、什么？这时候、停、停下来，不，这不如让我去死……我……”  
王耀的命令很简短。“我说让你停下来。”  
“哦，爸爸，别、快点，让我——”  
“阿尔弗雷特，停、下、来。”  
只见屏幕里出现了王耀的脸，他脸色潮红，一看就是刚爽完的样子。同样，在屏幕里还有伊万，不过他好像被当成了座椅，王耀遮住了他的脸，只能看到浅色的金发。  
“到底怎么了，爸爸？我哪里做的不对吗？”阿尔弗雷特有点无奈，他觉得屏幕对面的人都爽完了，没道理让他不能高潮。  
“告诉我，你表演的目的是什么——”王耀盯着他，阿尔弗雷特感觉王耀是在盯着自己的眼睛。  
“希望你、你能多给我点物资、还有希望你能治好我的……我的感冒。”阿尔弗雷特满脑子只想着什么时候能够高潮，他几乎忘记了一开始是希望能通过色情视频来找到王耀把柄的目的。  
“乖，乖孩子。”屏幕中的王耀散开头发，他脸上的笑容让阿尔弗雷特仿佛看到了天使。“把你的手指插入得再深一点吧，对、找到让你得到快感的那块地方，用力地按下去——”  
阿尔弗雷特的阴茎因为后庭的快感硬得吃痛，可是就算怎么抚慰前端得到的满足都远远没有后面的多。他把腿开的更大了，那条可怜的内裤早就因为一连串的动作甩到不知道哪里去了。阿尔弗雷特闭上眼睛，将自己完全沉浸在快感里。  
“啊啊、我——我要去了——爸爸——嗯、哈啊——”  
大概是腿开的太大，也可能是腰晃动的幅度过于夸张，当阿尔弗雷特抖动的阴茎射出精液时，有些溅到他自己的小腹上，有些甚至到了他的胸膛上。  
看起来就像个被男人们玩弄完的婊子。

那通电话打完后，阿尔弗雷特终于得到了王耀的答复，说不就后会让自己一个家人帮助他，以便他能安心养好自己的感冒。  
真的假的，难道讨好这些红色国家只需要和他们上一次床就够了，就跟当年和伊万私底下谈判一样，谈不过就只好牺牲自己的屁股让伊万操一顿。  
阿尔弗雷特看着又熔断的股市，还有上司与别人争辩的红脖子，心累地打开了自己的通讯软件。  
只见唯一一条来自王耀家人的信息是林晓梅发过来的，上面写着：我之前故意不给大哥的口罩就给你啦~好不容易凑够每月十万个哦，大哥他不理我我很难才凑齐的啦~  
真是见鬼了，阿尔弗雷特郁闷地按下锁屏键，继续聆听上司说话。  
只听到上司说：“但也许，这就是人生吧。”


End file.
